


Sarakiel or "Heavens Experiment"

by SaraBlack2



Category: OC Fandom
Genre: Demons, Heaven vs Hell, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 16:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraBlack2/pseuds/SaraBlack2
Summary: This is the story of the fallen angel Sarakiel or better known as "Heavens Experiment". After a baby died her soul was planted into a human body, by two angels and grew up in a human family. After one fatal decision she falls.Read this story to find out about her story!





	1. The birth of Sarakiel

"And you are sure this is going to work?", asked the small male angel. "Positive.", confirmed the tall, old angel next to him. The small angels name was Kemuel, he had short brown hair, pale skin and bright orange eyes. The taller angel was Angelo, he had ash blonde hair, shining blue eyes and tanned skin. They were standing in a hospital room with nurses and doctors going up and down in agitation. A woman was giving birth to a female baby, but there were complications. Of course they weren't visible to the human eye.  
"So what's the plan?", asked Kemuel. Angelo sighed and looked at the turmoil happening in front of them. "The girl will die at 00:05 o' clock, when that happens we will escort her soul to heaven and implant the angels soul into the human body.", Angelo said with a rather bored tone. Kemuel nodded and they watched in silence. The mother was put into narcosis, when the medical team had to perform a caesarean section. Doctors were doing their best and after 2 more hours the baby was finally born. The mother was sleeping, while the baby was getting carried into an extra room to be observed.  
Kemuel and Angelo followed the nurse and waited. Kemuel looked at the sleeping baby and smiled. "She is really cute, it's really a shame that she has to die this early.", he said with a sad look in his eyes. Angelo shrugged. "It's humanitys own fault.", he noted. The baby began to breathe weakly and Kemuel took a step back. "Already?", he asked and looked at the clock on the opposite side of the room. Angelo walked to the bed and looked at the baby. "Seems so.", he said as he took out a little glass bottle with a shining light in it. "You know what to do.", Angelo said and looked at Kemuel. "Yes, of course.", Kemuel said as he took the floating soul of the baby and gently wrapped his hands around it. He concentrated on the soul and a shining light lit his hands before the soul was gone. "She is in heaven now.", Kemuel said with a sad smile on his face. "Good. ", said Angelo with a nod and opened the cap of the glass bottle. He took the light out and put it into the body. The baby began to breath again and began to cry. Both angels took a step back and looked at the entering nurse. She walked to the baby and ran a few tests on her. When she was done, she looked at her results and made a confused expression. She called a second nurse. When the second nurse entered, the first one began to explain to her that the baby was completely fine amd stronger than before. "Well it must be a miracle.", smiled the second nurse. Both angels looked at each other, while Angelo had a disapproving expression, Kemuel smiled. The nurses carried the baby into the room of the mother and explained that her baby was fine. "Do you have a name for her?", asked the first nurse. The mother smiled, holding her baby in her arms. "I will call her....", the mother thought for a second. "Sarakiel.", said Angelo, his tone ordering. Kemuel looked a little worried. The mother smiled. "I will call her Sarakiel.", she said as she gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead. The nurses smiled and told her, what a beautiful name she had picked.  
"Now we will have to watch and wait.", stated Angelo coldly. Kemuel only nodded.  
After a few days the mother and her daughter were free to go home. They left the hospital with two angels following, with only the baby noticing them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for more!


	2. The Threat

4 years later Sarakiel was playing on the playground, with her mother sitting on a bench and watching her. Kemuel and Angelo were sitting on a bench 8 foot next to Sarakiel.  
"I want to interact with her, she is so cute.", Kemuel said with a smile. Angelo rolled his eyes.  
"Why? There is no reason for that.", he said crossing his legs and leaning back. "Please?", Kemuel begged. Angelo looked at him, sighed and shook his head in disbelief. "Fine, but don't ruin anything.", he said as he changed his form into a female. Kemuel grinned and shook his head. "Of course not.", he promised and changed his form to a male toddler. Both made themselves visible to the human eye and Kemuel began walking towards Sarakiel. He sat down next to her. Sarakiel smiled at him. "Do you want to play with me?", she asked shyly and handed him a little bucket and a little shovel. Kemuel nodded and took both things from her. Angelo watched both carefully to make sure nothing went wrong.  
"What's your name?", asked Sarakiel, while she was building a little sandcastle. Kemuel build a little tower. "Kemuel and yours?", he asked and put more sand into his bucket. "I'm Sarakiel.", she answered and smiled at him. Both talked and played in harmony.  
In the shadows lurked a dark being. Angelo noticed the presence right away and called Kemuel. Kemuel said goodbye, hugged Sarakiel and walked to Angelo. "What's wrong?", asked Kemuel concerned. "Demon.", whispered Angelo with a dangerous tone. Both made themselves invisible again and changed into their normal form. Angelo got up and walked into the direction of the presence. Kemuel followed him silently. Against a tree was leaning a light brown haired demon with warm orange eyes. "Lynnania.", greeted Angelo. Lynnania smirked. "Angelo. Kemuel.", she nodded at them. "So what's all this about?", she asked casually circling the two angels. "That's none of your business and I will say this one time: keep out of this. This is a warning.", threatened Angelo and cornered Lynnania. "I would never ruin your little experiment. The news recently have been full of it." she smiled innocently. "I never said, that I wanted it ruin it, did I?", she slowly pushed him out of the way and made her way to Kemuel. "The only thing I want to do is to have a little fun.", she pushed Kemuel with her index finger a little and grinned. Angelo narrowed his eyes. "If you do anything stupid, I will personally hunt you down.", he said as he glared at her. "Don't worry, this is too interesting to ruin.", she shrugged and turned to Angelo. "Well, I'll be off now, see you soon.", she said and disappeared. Kemuel looked anxiously at Angelo. "I think we should talk to the others about this.", he said as he looked at the playing Sarakiel. Angelo nodded. Both returned to heaven to inform the other angels.


End file.
